The present disclosure relates, in exemplary embodiments, to air duct airflow sensors. Air dampers are mechanical valves used to permit, block, and control the flow of air in air ducts. Typically, a pressure sensor is incorporated to detect and measure the air pressure in the air duct. Pressure measurement can be used to determine the desire amount of airflow and to actuate a damper to open or close, thus affecting airflow.
It would be desirable to have an airflow sensor that would not be dependent on airflow orientation so as to permit location of sensor closer to a bend in the air duct than conventional sensors can be positioned. It would be desirable to have an airflow sensor less susceptible to clogging.